


Spock's T'hy'la

by Alexx (Vampirerex1)



Series: Spock and Alexx One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles, Mating Rituals, Shifters, Watersports, sex in shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx had been aboard the Enterprise for three months when her first Mating Cycle occurred. Everyone had their heads bitten off, everyone except Commander Spock. Turns out, he's the mate of a Shifter.</p><p>Set after Into Darkness.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I wish I did, but then I wouldn't be able to play with the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I recently got into Star Trek (new Trekkie so story may not be that good sorry) because of a certain Mister Spock (love him, so sexy) and found myself overflowing with ideas about stories. I've read a few myself and read a few with Pon Farr in and a thought came to me. The aggressiveness of Pon Farr is something a bit like the Shifter's mating cycle, so why not pair a Shifter with a Vulcan and see what happens. Thus, this story was produced. It took me a total of 3 days to write, had to keep going back to see if Spock's character was right and if all the other characters were mostly in character (including my own character) and then yeah. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I did try to keep the characters in character (especially Spock) so I apologise if they're not perfect. I've ordered the Star Trek 2009 movie and Into Darkness so hopefully I'll be able to get a little more used to Spock's personality and the way he talks.

**Spock's T'hy'la**

Alexx was walking very fast indeed, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings or to anyone she was walking past and anyone who tried to talk to her either got ignored or growled at. It was absolutely imperative that she got to her quarters before she exploded. About now would be the time when she would lock herself in her cabin for a week if she were at home, but she wasn't, instead she was aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ where she helped Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy with his medical research into Shifters and their venom sacs. Usually, she was polite, if not kind and almost always stopped to talk to people who wished to ask her questions about Shifters, but recently she'd been irate, twitchy and very anti-social and it had the crew stumped. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and she growled as she tried to pull away and upon finding that she couldn't she roared.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

Turning around, she saw one Captain James T. Kirk stood there. Once again she tried to pull her arm free of the hold the Captain had on it, but he held fast. Soon she stopped trying to pull away and just stood still, not looking at him but moving from foot to foot as if she needed to use the refresher.

"What's wrong with you lately Alexx, you're not normally like this" he said.

She squirmed a little more and once again tried to pull her arm out of his hold and growled deeply when she couldn't. He tried to lock his eyes with hers and gasped when he saw that her hues had changed from Hazel to a stunning Jade colour.

"Please release my arm?" She asked.

She tried to remove it from his grasp again, but once again he pulled her back. She was getting angry now and she bared her teeth at him as she looked at him. One last time she attempted to remove her arm from his hold and when he didn't release it this time, she slammed him up against the wall with her hand at his throat. This made him release her arm and she snarled.

 _"Stay away from me!"_ She hissed.

She then began to walk back down the hall towards the turbolifts, not realising that she was on a collision course with someone else. As she turned the corner, she bumped into that person and growled loudly. She was about to yell at the person to move out of her way, but when she looked up and saw Spock standing there the words died in her throat.

"Good afternoon Mister Spock" she said.

She kept her eyes cast down, hoping that he hadn't noticed the change in the colour of her eyes. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had noticed her eyes and she saw him stand up straighter.

"Good afternoon Alexx, are you in need of medical attention?" He asked.

She glanced up at him and swallowed. She could feel the rage pooling up, but his presence quelled it a little, confusing her.

"No Mister Spock I am not, if you will excuse me I must retire to my quarters" she said.

She then walked past him and pressed the button for the turbolift to come to the current deck. As she did this Kirk came around the corner and headed towards her, she pressed the button again, but Kirk got to her before the lift could open.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

She reared back her hand and punched Kirk straight in the nose, before walking into the lift and pressing the button for her floor. Kirk got up as Spock came over to him.

"She say anything to you Spock?" He asked.

The Vulcan looked at him and then looked back to the lift.

"Affirmative Captain. She bid me good afternoon and I reciprocated. But her eyes Captain, they were not their usual colour" he replied.

Kirk nodded and pressed his fingers under his nostrils, before pulling them away and looking at them to see if there was any blood on them. He saw that there was a bit of blood on his fingers and sighed, this meant a trip to the medbay.

"It's weird, I've never seen her like this. Her eyes, the aggression...it's not like her" he said.

Spock furrowed his brow.

"Indeed it is very unusual for Alexx to behave in such an aggravated manner. Perhaps Doctor McCoy could shed some light on her behaviour. You may wish to ask him while you are there" he suggested.

Kirk looked at him and gave a single nod. He was headed to the medbay anyway so he might as well ask about Alexx's odd behaviour.

-

**(Alexx)**

She was pacing in her quarters, her boots making soft noises on the carpet as she walked back and forth over the same spot. Physical activity should help release the pent up tension she was currently experiencing, this part of the cycle was the most annoying part. The constant feeling of being on edge, as if the slightest thing could make her explode. She didn't like the thought of people walking on eggshells around her, which was why she preferred to go someplace where she wasn't going to offend or harm anyone.

The pacing continued even when her legs began to burn from the extended activity. The frustration was beginning to ebb, but she still wasn't going to leave the room until she was sure that she wasn't going to snap at anyone. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to yell at them, but her temper could flare so much that in a blind rage she could seriously harm someone and she didn't want to do that. A growl forced its way up her throat and she felt the anger bubbling up again. A whole week of nothing but anger and frustration and tension, something that no-one could help with and if she was honest, she didn't want help with it either.

-

**(Kirk, Spock and Bones)**

Kirk and Spock had arrived at the medbay to see that Doctor McCoy was sat in his office reading over something. Kirk walked in and was greeted by a couple of the nurses, one of which went to get the doctor. Bones came out of his office and as soon as he saw what had happened to Kirk he walked up to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

Kirk looked at Spock and then looked back at Bones and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doctor held up his hand.

"You know what, I don't want to know" he said.

He got a couple of little ball shaped wax things and a pair of surgical tweezers. With the tweezers, he picked up the ball shaped wax things one by one and placed them in each of Kirk's nostrils, before getting a pipette of water and dropping a few drops onto each ball shaped wax thing in Kirk's nose. The wax things began to swell until they had filled the nostrils and therefore stopped the blood flow.

"So have you seen Alexx lately?" Kirk asked.

Doctor McCoy looked at him and held his hands up to Kirk's head and pressed his thumbs to the Captain's cheeks to make sure that nothing was broken around the nose.

"Yeah, she came to me this morning and asked for some personal time. Initially I wasn't going to give it, but she was rather insistent" he replied.

Kirk flicked his eyes over to Spock who had his brows furrowed in what Jim thought was confusion. His eyes flicked back to Bones and furrowed his own brow.

"Did she seem agitated to you?" He questioned.

Upon finding no breakages around the Captain's nose, Bones removed his hands from the other man's cheeks.

"She did a bit, but I just figured that someone had pissed her off" he answered.

Once again, Spock and Kirk shared a look and this made Bones glance between them. Instantly he put two and two together and frowned.

"I take it by the looks you're giving each other that you've both had a run-in with Alexx?" He guessed.

Kirk nodded while Spock just looked at him with a tilt of his head which was his way of saying yes.

"Yeah, she punched me in the face and talked to Spock without so much of a hint of aggression" he said.

Bones looked at the Vulcan, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. McCoy frowned at the sound of this and sat down in a chair.

"That _is_ strange. Was she growling at and being aggressive to everyone?" He asked.

Kirk nodded and Bones put his elbow on the table and rubbed his hand down his face. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was being so aggressive. Perhaps she was unwell and not willing to seek help.

"If it helps doctor, when Alexx bumped into me her eyes were not brown, they were Jade" Spock said.

Bones looked at the Vulcan and frowned.

"And you tell me this _now_?" He asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow and stood with his hands behind his back and his feet shoulder width apart as he usually did.

"I did not believe that it was relevant before" he replied.

Bones sighed and looked at Kirk, who looked back at him.

"I want her in my med bay as soon as possible" he said.

Kirk nodded and stood up from the gurney of which he was sat on. Bones came over to him and took the wax things out to see that the nosebleed had stopped and cleared the Captain. As soon as this happened, Kirk was out of the med bay and heading towards the turbolifts with Spock behind him.

"Captain, how do you plan to achieve what Doctor McCoy has asked of you?" Spock asked.

Jim pressed the button for the turbolift and as he waited he looked at his first officer.

"I'll drag her down to the med bay kicking and screaming if I have to" he replied.

The frown upon the Vulcan's face showed that he clearly didn't like this plan of action, but he followed Kirk anyway.

"Captain, may I suggest that you allow me to talk to her?" He questioned.

Jim looked at him through his peripheral vision.

"Why?" He asked back.

Spock turned towards him and folded his hands behind him again.

"Allowing me to talk to her would be the logical choice as she does not seem to want to harm me in any way. She also seems to be more at ease within my presence than she is with yours" he explained.

Kirk thought about it and nodded.

"Fine, but the moment things get hairy, you nerve pinch her and get her down to Bones" he ordered.

Spock nodded and when they reached the floor where Alexx's room was located, the Vulcan walked over to the door and raised his hand to knock.

-

**(Alexx)**

Finally she'd stopped pacing and was now laying upon her bed. Her eyes were fixed on the window, watching the stars go past as they flew through space. She'd calmed down now, but she still knew that if someone were to say the wrong thing to her she would snap like a twig. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and she turned her head to glare at it.

"What?" She yelled.

The voice on the other side of the door had her sitting up so fast, she swore she felt the movement of the ship. Sitting on the side of the bed, she took a few breaths.

"Come in" she called.

The door slid open, revealing the tall, handsome Vulcan and she looked up at him. He stepped into her room and the door slid shut behind him as he gave a quick glance around the somewhat dull room.

"Doctor McCoy has requested your presence in the med bay" he said.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"I'm not going. I don't need to see Doctor McCoy" she stated.

Spock turned to her, stood as he usually did with his hands behind his back.

"I find your reluctance to visit Doctor McCoy illogical Alexx. Clearly you are experiencing some form of stress yet your disinclination to see him confuses me. Do you fear Doctor McCoy?" He asked.

Alexx chuckled a little and looked down to the ground.

"It's not that I fear Doctor McCoy, it's that I fear what I'll say to Doctor McCoy if I were to leave this room. Right now Mister Spock, I am finding myself very low on self control. Usually I can control my temper quite easily, but currently my behaviour is irrational. There is so much anger at the moment, I just don't trust myself to be polite" she replied.

Spock tilted his head a little in questioning.

"You do not however, appear to be failing now" he stated.

Jade met Brown and she sighed.

"It's different with you and for the life of me I cannot understand why. When I bumped into you earlier, I felt a little calmer and now I feel calm, whereas when you knocked, the anger began to rise again" she said.

Once again he tilted his head to the side as she dropped her gaze from his. He didn't understand it either.

"The fact that you find my presence calming is indeed strange. Perhaps if I accompanied you to visit Doctor McCoy, you would not be in a position to insult him in any way" he suggested.

She looked up at him again and thought, before giving a single nod.

"I believe that would be acceptable Mister Spock" she said.

Spock nodded and watched as she stood up. He allowed her to exit the room first, before following at a close -but not too close- distance. However, as soon as she saw Kirk she started growling quietly, so quietly in fact that Kirk didn't hear it. Spock however, did hear it and he made his presence known.

"Captain, Alexx has agreed to visit Doctor McCoy on the condition that I accompany her" he said.

Instantly Kirk saw the change in demeanour and he frowned in confusion, but he nodded anyway. He watched as both Alexx and Spock walked past him and into the turbolift and he went to get into it too, but the Vulcan stopped him.

"Given what happened last time you and Alexx occupied the same space, perhaps it would be better if you took the next turbolift Captain" he said.

Kirk glared at him, but acquiesced none-the-less. He watched as the doors closed and the lift began to descend.

-

**(Med bay)**

Alexx and Spock arrived in the Med Bay just as Doctor McCoy was setting up a gurney. As he looked up, Alexx could feel the growl building, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt Spock's presence and that calmed her down again.

"Ah Alexx, come and sit down" McCoy said.

The Shifter femme looked at Spock, who minutely gave a single nod, before she went and sat on the gurney. Spock followed and stood near to her as Bones began his examination. It took almost half an hour to do a thorough examination which included Alexx giving a urine sample. As soon as Bones got the results back, his eyes widened.

"Well, it appears that you have high levels of oestrogen in your body" he stated.

Alexx looked at him and at first her face took on a look of deep thought, before her eyes widened considerably.

"Doctor McCoy, I believe I have found the reason as to why I am feeling rather aggressive towards people" she said.

Bones looked at her as did Spock and she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"It would appear that I am beginning my heat cycle. The booklet I wrote for you before may give you some inclination of what to expect during this time. For now though, I would request that I return to my quarters to avoid any further aggressive occurrences between myself and other members of the crew" she stated.

Bones nodded and Alexx slid off the gurney and headed towards the door. As Spock went to follow, McCoy called him back.

"How did you manage to get her to come down here?" He asked.

Spock looked at him and stood in his usual position.

"Alexx and I conversed in her quarters, she was reluctant to do as you had asked as she feared that she may insult you in some way. I merely offered to accompany her" he replied.

Bones nodded and then dismissed Spock, before retreating to his office to find and read the booklet Alexx had written for him. He soon got to the part about Shifter mating cycles and the rituals involved.

_"Shifter mating cycles have three stages. Stage one is the toughest on both the shifter and those around her, stage two is a little easier and stage three is the easiest. These could be considered in animals as the five stages of Oestrus, Pro-Oestrus, Oestrus, Metoestrus, Dioestrus and Anoestrus. During the first stage of the mating cycle, the mated female will become very aggressive towards all except her mate, in unmated females, she will be aggressive to all except those she perceives as potential mates. This stage will last for -but is not restricted to- seven (7) days. During this time, only the mate will be able to approach her without risk of being injured or insulted until Stage Two begins. In females who are mating outside of the Shifter species, many will only take one mate and he alone will be the only one allowed to directly approach her. During this time, the female will feel an overwhelming sense of calm and comfort in the presence of her mate._

_During the second stage of the mating cycle, the mated female will become extremely flirtatious and produce a scent, this will cause the male to become more protective of his mate. In unmated females on Spiritua, she will flirt with her mates until the courtship ritual_ **(1)** _begins (please see below to view what the ritual entails). In females mating outside of the Shifter species, she will only flirt with her mate and during this time if any other female goes near her mate, she will fiercely defend him and vice versa_ **(2)** _. This stage lasts for -but is not restricted to- six (6) days._

 _During the third and final stage of the mating cycle, the mated female will allow copulation only after the male has marked her_ **(3)** _. In unmated females, she will allow copulation only after the male has marked her. During this time the female will be volatile to any other female who nears her mate and vice versa. This stage is the longest, lasting for -but not restricted to- ten (10) days._

_After the mating cycle has completed, the shifter and her mate will engage in regular coitus to cement the mating bond created at the time of first copulation. Depending on the Shifter breed and status, depends on how many heat cycles a year the female has. I myself am the Alpha of the Felidae family in the **Panthera** clan, this means I have a heat cycle four (4) times per year._

_Explanations:_

**(1)** _The courtship ritual consists of three (3) phases. Phase One: The male or males, will be challenged to see how strong his will is. During this phase, the male or males are not to become aroused when seeing their mate in various states of undress. If the male or males fail this phase, they will be ignored for the remainder of the cycle. (Please note that this phase is limited to unmated males and females. Mated pairs do not have to engage in this phase). Phase Two: The male or males will be required to face an endurance test. This is usually done in the form of a water holding contest (piss holding) where the female sets the time limit for the male or males to hold (usually one hour). If the male or males fail this phase, they will be ignored for the remainder of the cycle. Phase Three: The male or males will be required to face a body control test. During this test, the male or males must not ejaculate when stimulated for a certain amount of time by the female or other males. (Time limit is usually ten (10) minutes). If the male or males fail this phase, they will be ignored for the remainder of the cycle._

 **(2)** _The female will produce a scent so that the unmated male or males will know that they are the mate or mates of the female and they will begin to feel protective of her. This will include -but will not be limited to- not letting any other males near the female for the duration of this stage. This protectiveness can cause the male or males to become very aggressive and quick to anger._

 **(3)** _The marking is usually done by scent, depending on the female this could involve being urinated on by the male. This scent will be invisible to humans, but the female and the males as well as other Shifters will be able to smell it still"_

Bones' eyes widened as he read this and it made him think. Rereading the part of the first stage of the Shifter mating cycle -the part where only the mate will be able to approach the female without risk of injury or insult and the female will feel an overwhelming sense of calm and comfort in her mate's presence- made him think of Spock. It was only logical seeing as he seemed to be the only one who could approach Alexx and not risk being injured or insulted. This would make for interesting explaining to the Vulcan indeed.

-

**(One week later)**

With Stage One of the Shifter mating cycle completed, Alexx was now back to her usual self...mostly. She was now following Spock around like a lost puppy and found him to be a comfort blanket of some sort. Spock -after having had the mating cycle of the Shifter explained to him by Doctor McCoy- was a little put off. It was no secret that over the week that Alexx had been unapproachable to all others except him, the two had formed a close friendship, but it was bothering him that she saw him as a mate. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, in fact Alexx was a very attractive female. One of the crew members walked a little too closely to Alexx and Spock found himself watching that crew member with a glare that could only be described as possessive.

Even after having had this part explained to him by Doctor McCoy, Spock still found it a little unnerving that he was becoming possessive of Alexx. He had noticed that if any other crew member came near her, he would watch them closely and if they tried to touch her he would feel the urge to defend and protect the Shifter. Needless to say, many of the crew members had noticed this and now gave Alexx a wide berth. There were however, still some who liked to play it -to use common Earth vernacular- close to the line and still approached Alexx or attempted to flirt with her. Spock had also noticed that whenever Doctor Marcus or Lieutenant Uhura came close to him, Alexx would have her eyes on them and if they tried to touch him -without being invited to of course- then she would emit a deep warning growl that would stop them in their tracks. He silently thanked every deity he could that he and Lieutenant Uhura were no longer in a relationship.

Part of him enjoyed the fact that he had found someone almost as possessive as him, but part of him found this whole mating with a Shifter thing completely illogical. Many times his mind went over the reasons _why_ it was illogical, but his normally logical mind couldn't actually form _any_ reasons at all. Then there was the scent that she was producing, it was an intoxicating scent and if he had to put it into words, he would describe it as a musky but sweet scent. Both alluring and arousing at the same time.

That was another thing he had noticed, he was becoming aroused by Alexx more and more. The first time he found himself getting aroused by her, was when he had first noticed her scent. She had walked by him on her way to the refreshers and the scent had gone straight to his groin. The arousal had been so sudden and hit so hard that he was sure that he grunted and almost doubled over with the force. The raging erection it produced only seemed to make matters even worse and he found himself heading off to his own private quarters to relieve the tension. Suddenly, the Shifter femme was right beside him and holding her hand out to him, of course she was aware that he didn't like to be touched without permission, so she asked for it. Looking at her hand, he cautiously reached out and took it, stiffening up with the assault of thoughts flooding in from her mind. It seemed that it was time for the ritual to begin. A silent nod lead to him approaching Kirk and asking for a few hours of personal time and with Kirk's knowledge of what was going on, he acquiesced on the condition that he could also be present.

Spock wished to say no, but Alexx had appeared from nowhere and told Kirk that if it was his wish to observe the ritual, then she would allow it as long as he said nothing derogatory or did anything to interfere. So lieutenant Sulu was put in charge of the comm and the trio proceeded to Alexx's quarters where the ritual would begin. Once there, Alexx requested that the door be locked so that they could not be disturbed and Spock was made to stand by the bed. Once he was in position, Alexx began to strip. She started first with the shirt of her uniform, taking it off and letting it fall to the floor. Spock swallowed at how arousing such an action could be, but he quelled it and instead forced himself to think of something else. Next were her pants, leaving her in a pair of regulation panties and her tank top. He swallowed again, though he knew that this test was designed to get harder the more clothes came off, he had never imagined that it would get this hard this quick. Once again he forced himself to think of something unarousing. Then the tank top came off, leaving her in just her underwear and she wasn't even finished yet. Spock felt a flush of heat run over his face and he was aware that he probably had a green hue on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Arousal coursed around his body, but he forced his body to not show the physical sign. Then the make or break part, Alexx removed her bra and panties, leaving her buck naked in front of both men. Spock looked over her body, taking in every part of what would soon be his and only his. Her breasts weren't too big, but they weren't too small either. Her body was toned and a little tanned and the juncture between her thighs curiously only had sparse hair. In all she was a very magnificent specimen of a Shifter female.

By this time, Kirk was painfully hard and Spock could sense this. He inwardly thanked Kirk for being such a -once again to use Earth vernacular- sack rat as to get aroused over his mate and went at him for it. When Alexx declared that he had passed the first phase, the Vulcan turned to the human and his glare was ice cold. Kirk noticed this and made a small noise, before clearing his throat and claiming that he was going to try and control himself for the remainder of the ritual. When the second phase of the ritual began, Alexx requested that Spock drink as much water as he could, truthfully claiming that she had put a mild diuretic into one of the water bottles. Kirk had tried to protest this as cheating, but a glare from both Alexx and Spock made him reevaluate the conditions for which he was allowed to observe this strange ritual. Once Spock had finished the water, Alexx set an alarm clock for exactly one hour to the time and started it.

"You are to hold by any means necessary" she said.

Spock was inwardly grateful that he was allowed to use any means, it would make this a lot easier. Though the diuretic was a mild one, it was also a fast acting one and after several minutes Spock found himself needing to use the refresher. At first, he began to fidget unnoticeably to Kirk, but very noticeable to Alexx and she offered him a small smile. Of course, he didn't smile back he was too interested in taking his mind off of his urge. As the time wore on, Alexx swore Kirk to secrecy as Spock started to fidget noticeably, Kirk said that he would indeed keep this between them and wouldn't make fun of Spock after this ritual was finished. Ten minutes passed and Spock was now stood up and glancing at things around the room, anything to take his mind off of his need to pee. He could control himself and he could endure more painful things than this. His hands clenched by his sides every so often as small spasms rocked his bladder, Alexx hated this ritual she had seen it done many times back home and it always made her feel sorry for the males.

By the time twenty minutes had passed, Spock was now slowly moving from foot to foot a motion that could be passed off as a change in position. Of course he was more desperate than he let on, his bladder was so full by now that if he were to turn on his side Alexx would be able to see the bulge of his organ through his shirt. Another spasm rocked his bladder and he couldn't hold back a grunt and a hiss as he almost doubled over from need. Standing back up, Alexx could clearly see tears gathering in the Vulcan's eyes and the green hue once again marring his handsome face. Oh how she wanted to stop this ritual and allow him use of the refresher, sod the rules...but she also knew that if Spock didn't complete every phase then he would see himself as unworthy to be her mate and that was something she couldn't allow to happen. Another ten minutes passed and now Spock was gripping his thighs and openly shifting from one foot to the other. His head was down and he was muttering something quietly, it sounded like the Vulcan language and she couldn't understand it.

Another spasm rocked him and this time his hands moved to clutch at his crotch, gripping his penis tightly so that he wouldn't leak. Kirk was watching him and as much as he knew Alexx wouldn't make fun of him if he lost control here and now, Kirk would in his own way, he knew it.

"You alright there buddy?" Kirk asked.

Not trusting his voice right now, Spock looked up at him and nodded, before standing up straight again with his hands once again gripping his thighs. His bladder was so distended by this point that he was sure if anymore liquid dropped into it, he would lose it. Already he was thinking about how he was going to make it to the 'fresher without having an accident and his eyes went wide as another spasm sent a small spurt of urine into his underwear. Gripping his thighs harder, he tried to ignore the slight wetness of his underwear rubbing against his cock as he moved from foot to foot. The tears continued to gather in his eyes, but Spock kept blinking them away unwilling to show emotion in front of Kirk.

A total of forty minutes passed and poor Spock was ever so desperate now. His hands were still on his thighs, gripping them and gritting his teeth every time a spasm ripped through his bladder. If Vulcans could sweat, he would be doing so right about now from the effort of holding. Unlike his pure Vulcan father, he could not go days without urinating and had to empty his bladder every few hours like a human, though his urine was only slightly more viscous than a humans. Without looking at the chemical compounds within the urine itself, one would never be able to tell the difference between Spock's urine and a humans urine. Another spurt shot into his underwear, there was now quite a sizeable wet patch on his pants and he was thankful that he was wearing his standard issue black pants. Spock grit his teeth and once again gripped his penis as a squirt escaped him, causing a shiny bit of wetness to appear on his pants. Alexx saw this and looked at the timer, just under fifteen minutes to go.

"You can do it Spock, fifteen more minutes" she whispered.

The Vulcan heard this and he glanced up at the Shifter, nodding slightly as he began to shake with effort. Fifteen minutes, well he'd held on for forty five minutes, fifteen more minutes wasn't going to hurt. Fifteen minutes turned to thirteen, which in turn turned to ten. Once the timer was at ten minutes though, Spock was sure time seemed to slow down. It seemed to take forever for ten minutes to pass and by now the wet patch had spread to around his entire crotch area and a little down his legs. He didn't know if he was going to make it to the 'fresher in time. He cried out as a longer squirt escaped him and he pressed his thighs together, gripped his crotch, bounced on his knees and bent over double trying to keep it all inside. Suddenly the alarm clock went off and Alexx now had to do the worst job ever, she had to evaluate how wet he was and how much he had held. Walking up to him, she held out her hand in permission and Spock took it while still gripping himself. Her other hand carefully felt the front of his pants, feeling how wet they were and how far the stain had spread, calculating the amount he'd lost. Thankfully the wetness didn't go all the way down his legs, it didn't even go to his knees, so he was actually just within the parameters of passing.

"You've passed the second phase" she whispered.

She then walked away and opened the door to the 'fresher, but Spock stayed where he was stood. Alexx could tell that he wasn't going to make it, so she picked up the bin from the bathroom and emptied its contents onto the floor, before hurrying over to her mate and put it on the floor in front of him.

"Captain Kirk, I would advise that you look away immediately" she said.

Kirk did as told and even Alexx herself turned away while Spock sank to his knees and wrestled with his clothing. Finally there was the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the bin and a quiet, but relieved sigh from the Vulcan. When he was done, the bin had quite the volume of liquid in it and Spock had put himself away, making himself moderately presentable considering the fact that his clothing was wet. Alexx emptied the bin into the 'fresher and rinsed the bin out before putting everything that was on the floor back into it. With that done, she came back out of the room and reset the timer for ten minutes.

"I will give you a five minute break before the final phase of the ritual will begin" she said.

Kirk used this time to visit the refresher himself and as he did that, Alexx walked up to Spock and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. The Vulcan sat up straight and closed his eyes at the feeling of Alexx's apologies for what was happening, though he understood why it was happening. He felt how much she hated that and oddly how aroused she was at watching it. This in turn made him aroused, which was just as well because as Kirk came back, five minutes was up.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, you are not to mention anything of what happens in this room to anyone else. If anyone other than Doctor McCoy knows about this, then I will hold you personally responsible" she said.

Kirk nodded and cleared his throat as Alexx motioned Spock to her. The Vulcan walked rather stiffly towards the Shifter, who once he was close enough, leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The feeling of her lips was amazing and Spock had to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises.

"For this next part, you are to avoid ejaculation by any means necessary for a duration of ten minutes while I stimulate you sexually" she said.

The Vulcan nodded and the process began. She first dragged her hands down his clothed chest, her nails scraping over his nipples as she did and causing Spock to inhale sharply. She first teased him around the top of his pubic area, allowing the tips of her fingers to gently scrape the tip of his erection. After five minutes of this, the actual action began and Spock had figured out what she had done. Wasting five minutes with a milder form of foreplay left five minutes for the actual act of her pleasuring him, thus giving him less chance of reaching completion in that time. The first touch of her bare hand on his bare penis had him gasping and he illogically dreaded to think what she would think of his genitalia. She glanced down and was reasonably surprised to see that he had a more human like penis, except it was larger, longer, had a foreskin and had green veins running up it. She was also surprised to find that he had two human-esque testicles hanging from the bottom of the phallus, they too were tinged with green. Wrapping her hand around the base of the large organ, she began to pump him slowly, rubbing her thumb over the green tinted tip.

"Perfect" she whispered.

Spock knew what she was referring to and a sense of pride that she approved of his genitals welled up in his chest. As her hand sped up a little and squeezed a little tighter, he thrust his hips softly, though he was trying to think of something that would prevent him from ejaculating before the time was up. Two and a half minutes to go and he was having trouble keeping his thoughts away from his release, his penis was dribbling pre-ejaculate down both his shaft and her hand making the movements more slick and much more pleasurable. One minute to go and all Spock could think about was his orgasm, one minute away. In fact it was about forty-nine seconds away, he counted down the seconds and became overly excited when it got down to half a minute. Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty. He counted down to fifteen seconds and then down to ten. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The timer went off and he almost smiled in relief, but now he had to wait for Alexx's signal.

A couple of minutes later, Alexx declared that he'd successfully completed the Shifter mating ritual and he was now free to ejaculate if he so chose to. And did he cum, a low moan forced its way out of his mouth and his hips jerked forwards harshly as his penis spurted string after string of cream coloured fluid onto Alexx's hand, his shirt, his pants and the floor. Spent, he panted a little and looked at his mate with half lidded eyes, Alexx smiled and leaned up to nuzzle him before saying that he could go and wash up if he wanted. Spock nodded and went to go do just that. He seriously hoped though that Kirk would keep what he saw to himself, he didn't want the entire crew to know that not only had he almost soiled himself, but had moaned like a wanton female when he had come. As he went, Alexx looked to Kirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it what you were hoping for Captain?" She asked.

Kirk smiled and gave a single nod. It was definitely much more than he was hoping for, not only did it give him insight into what he could expect if he ever chose to date a Shifter, but it was also rather...arousing to watch. He stood up and bid the female farewell, before going back to the bridge and sitting back down in the chair.

-

**(One week later)**

With Stages one and two complete Alexx had stopped flirting with Spock, instead now she was attempting to seduce him as much as she could. Needless to say, the Vulcan found himself watching her every move and getting turned on by it even if he did try to control it. The other crew members were still aware of the fact that both Alexx and Spock were still protective of each other and in the week after the ritual they had become more so.

By the time midday rolled around, Alexx was so desperate to have her mate that she was getting agitated, especially when Kirk kept asking Spock to do things for him. In the end, she grabbed Kirk by the throat again and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you know what happens to a Shifter who can't consummate the relationship with her mate?" She asked.

Kirk shook his head and Alexx nodded, before squeezing his throat a little.

"She gets antsy and agitated and aggressive. So, unless you wish for me to become any more aggressive with you, I would suggest you give Spock at least four hours personal time" she said.

Kirk smiled and gave a single nod and Alexx released him, before heading off in the direction of where Spock was. The Vulcan was sat on the bridge at his station next to Uhura who was talking to him. Alexx growled and walked over to them.

"I apologise for interrupting this conversation, but Commander Spock needs to come with me. Literally and figuratively" she said.

Uhura held her hands up and backed off, while Spock stood up and without warning, Alexx grabbed him by his wrist and literally dragged him to the turbolifts. She pressed the button vigorously and when it opened she dragged Spock in, before pressing the button for her deck. As it got out of sight of the deck they were on, she slammed Spock up against the wall and attacked his lips, something that he responded to in kind once he felt her emotions. Soon the door opened and Alexx dragged Spock to her room, typing in her code and pulling him in with her. As the door closed, she slammed Spock up against it and relayed a code to the computer which was confirmed and then she attacked him again. Their kiss continued, with their unique ability to get as much oxygen from every single breath as they could they didn't need to stop to breathe. The kiss did break however for them to remove their shirts and with that done, they both dropped the offending items to the floor and attacked each other's lips again.

Spock wasn't normally like this, but with Alexx's feral emotions running through him as well as his own emotions, he was beginning to lose control. As they kissed, Alexx unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving them down his legs and he broke the kiss to remove his boots and kick the pants off. As he did this Alexx unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants, she pushed them down her legs as Spock untied her boots and helped her take them and her socks off, before coming back up and taking her lips in a heated kiss again. She quickly turned them around and walked him backwards towards the bed, nothing needed to be said between them as Spock could read all of her thoughts. His mouth moved from her lips to her jawline and he began to nip and lick and kiss at it, before she pushed him back onto the bed. Spock bounced a little as he landed on the mattress and didn't have time to do anything as soon after Alexx was straddling him and attacking his lips again. This time she moved her lips from his and began to nibble at his jawline, moving up to his ear where she traced the shell of it with her tongue and smiled at the gasp this enticed from the Vulcan. She moved up to the top of his ear and began to lightly suck on the pointed top, a chuckle escaped her when Spock gripped her hips and swallowed a moan.

"No, be vocal. I want to know what feels good" she whispered.

Her lips then moved back down to his neck, where she began to lick and suck at it, before moving to his clavicle and nipping it lightly. Spock groaned and his hips bucked into hers, allowing her to feel his heavy erection, she groaned too and ground down on him, before pushing his top half back so that he was laying down. With this new position, she leaned down and began to kiss down his chest, she moved over to his nipples and took one into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over it and nipping it, before moving over to the other one and doing the same. She then sat up and moved off to the side so that Spock could reposition himself in the middle of the bed, before she straddled him again and continued kissing down his torso until she got down to the waistband of his boxers. Moving back up, she took his lips in a kiss again, before sitting up and removing her bra and throwing it off to the side. Spock looked up at her and she took his hands, earning a gasp from him. She gave him an odd look, before smiling.

"You have sensitive hands" she whispered.

The Vulcan nodded and this caused her to raise one of his hands to her mouth and her tongue darted out to lick up the palm, causing Spock to throw his head back into the pillows and buck his hips while moaning loudly. She then carefully dragged her teeth along his palm, before she gave a little yelp at finding herself beneath a very aroused Vulcan.

"Ooh, dominant" she muttered.

He growled and claimed her lips with his, before he sat up and used his hands to massage her breasts, singling out the nipple of her left breast with his right hand, he began to tweak the nipple while his mouth closed over the right one. Alexx moaned and her right hand came up to hold his head to her breast while she arched up into him. Spock then swapped, his left hand coming up to her right breast and his mouth moving over to the left one. Soon he moved away from her breasts and kissed down her toned stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel for a split second before he moved down lower. Bringing his hands up, he removed her panties and threw them behind him, not caring where they landed. He moved himself lower and took in a deep breath, moaning at her scent, before his tongue darted out and licked up her folds, causing her to moan loudly.

Slender fingers came up and began to rub up and down the labia, before pressing inside and his forefinger found her sensitive nub and he began to rub it up and down with the motion he was making. Then, his fingers dipped lower and entered her body she moaned as did he at the feeling of her heat. She groaned and raised her legs, using her feet to push his underwear down and watched as his green tinted member sprang out.

"Take me, please?" She asked.

Spock moved up and pressed his lips to hers while positioning himself at her entrance. He looked into her Jade eyes and then thrust in, taking her virginity with him. Instantly he felt her pain and he stopped.

"You did not..." He began.

She put her finger to his lips and smiled, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. He felt the pain ebb away and the pleasure set in.

"It's fine. You're my first mate and you'll be my last too" she said.

He tilted his head to the side and his brow furrowed at his. But as he went to say something she kissed him.

"I mate for life. Now shut up and _move_ " she ordered.

Spock nodded and pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back in. He watched her face and felt for any discomfort, but he felt nothing of the sort only pleasure. Once again he pulled out and thrust back in, repeating this action time and time again until they both got close to their ends. Alexx wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat up with her still straddling him, his hands moved to her hips and he helped her to move on him. As she reached her peak, she moved her mouth to the space between his shoulder and his neck and bit down...hard. Her teeth broke his skin and she started sucking causing Spock to gasp and moan and then she felt his release inside of her. She pulled away from his neck with his green blood on her lips and teeth still, she looked for all intents and purposes like a vampire, but he kissed her anyway and she kissed back before returning to his neck and licking at the wound.

When they'd both calmed down enough, Spock pulled the covers and then removed her from him, laying her on the sheets he followed laying next to her, before pulling the covers up over them. Alexx curled into him and relished in his lower body temperature to cool her down. Her body covered in a very thin layer of sweat.

-

**(A couple of hours later)**

Alexx woke up to find Spock looking down at her, he offered her a smile and she raised her hand to trace his lips.

"You look good when you smile" she said.

Spock smiled even more and then leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and then stretched in the bed feeling a need to use the refresher.

"I gotta go pee, back in a minute" she said.

She went to get up, but Spock held her down and she chuckled.

"Spock!" She laughed.

The Vulcan smirked and then rose up on his knees. He straddled her and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I am going to mark you now" he said.

Alexx looked up at him as he took his manhood into his hand and aimed it at her chest. He let loose a stream of pee that splashed all over her breasts and ran down the valley of them and over her shoulders onto the bed. She moaned at the feeling of it running over her form and even more when he moved he penis down her body so that he was now peeing in her navel. He didn't seem to care that he was also getting it on his knees, he was more interested in making sure that she was marked good and proper. After a few minutes, his stream tapered out and the shook himself to dislodge any remaining drops from his foreskin before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Mmmm, I think we need to shower" she said.

Spock nodded and got up off of the bed, his own pee running down his shins as he did. He helped her off the bed and they bustled into the bathroom, where Alexx first used the refresher and then put the shower on as hot as she could take it and stepped under it. Spock followed her and kissed her again, this kiss was slightly more tender than the last ones, but gradually built in intensity as the Vulcan prepared to take her again. He lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist and gently entered her. He may have fucked her earlier, but now he wanted to take his time with her. Slowly he rolled his hips inside of her, while his lips caressed hers in a slow and sensual kiss. He pushed her against the wall of the shower, causing her to gasp at the contrast in temperature and he took the time to insert his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away from him and began to lave her tongue over the mark she'd made, before realising that it was still there.

"You didn't heal it?" She asked.

Spock smiled as he thrust into her and lowered his head to inhale his scent off of her shoulder.

"I did not feel the need to. You have marked me as I have marked you" he replied.

She pulled his head up and smiled before kissing him again. She allowed her feelings to flood through the telepathic link and Spock gasped, pulling away.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" he whispered.

Alexx looked at him and raised an eyebrow, before she smiled widely.

"I love you too" she muttered.

He began to thrust again, the movements becoming more hasty as the passion ignited. Soon they were both moaning and Alexx once again bit down on the mark she'd created earlier, breaking the skin again and sucking yet again as she came around him. Once again, the sensation of this made Spock release into her. He leaned his forehead against hers as he panted for breath and she smiled.

"We need to go back, Kirk only gave us four hours" she whispered.

Spock nodded and pulled out of her, setting her down and grabbing the soap. Both washed and then got out, they dried themselves and got dressed again before heading out of the room. They didn't hide what they'd been doing, by now everyone on the ship must've known that they were mates. Alexx was happy for the first time in her life and she hoped to Spiritua that nothing would come along and ruin it.


End file.
